<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eleventh Christmas by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250589">The Eleventh Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ramblings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love, Memories, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn't fade, it just grows and changes.  For you, you realize that you Ignis is still the apple of your eye.  And you are of course the center of his world.</p><p>A little Christmas smut to ring in the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ramblings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eleventh Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slip of his tie through the perfectly formed knot drew the eye.  Immaculately tailored fingertips clench at the silk and give a satisfactory tug, just this side of rough and then the action is smooth and languid, taking its time to stroke your senses while you watch.  </p><p>He’s perfection personified even with the scars that have been carved into his skin with fire and magic.  To you they are merely another brush stroke to the glorious canvas of his entire being that is draped in finery tonight.  As his position demanded for the holidays, he was prepared and dolled up to stand by his King, while you waited on the sidelines, only able to watch and revere him from afar.</p><p>Afar, when for so many years, you had been within that inner circle that admitted only two.  Just you, and Ignis.  There wasn’t room for any other, and somehow over these years, you had forgotten just how incredible this creature who had claimed you as his, really was.  Tonight you had been given the chance to bask in your admiration and learn how to appreciate him anew.</p><p>Black and red is the color palette laying against his lightly tanned skin.  Silk and leather hide away those places you wish to press your lips to and indulge.  As his hands pull the tie free from its position around his corded neck, you force down a swallow that nearly chokes you.  Heavens above, the Gods are cruel beings.</p><p>Tonight he left you dazed from that smile he produced for the masses and in this moment you are almost blindsided by the patch of skin at the juncture of his neck and collarbones that had once been hidden.  There was a little drop of sweat taunting you, drawing your ravenous gaze to the hollow where you wanted to slide your tongue and taste him.</p><p>Sharp breaths accompany the release of each button that slips through Ignis’ fingers on his vest and as strong arms roll back, your brain stutters and the rest of the world disappears.  Here, in the little haven of privacy that the two of you can call your own for the weekend, no one else needs to exist.  And they don’t.  </p><p>“Darling?”  He purrs into the quiet room, trailing his fingertips down low to the waistband of his pants, tugging up the shirt that he is more than ready to discard in lieu of something far more comfortable.  Button by button tight pectorals, sharply defined abdominals and the taunting curve of his hip bones appear in front of your unblinking eyes and as he shifts the piece of fabric from his shoulders so that you can now see the hard compact lines of his arms, a groan involuntarily leaves you.</p><p>Gods damnit he is handsome!  Too damn handsome!</p><p>Having expected an answer and receiving a moan of what seemed to be, desire, Ignis turned his wayward attention to your perch on the bed where you were still far too overdressed.  In seconds he went from tired to starved for touch and attention that he could tell you wanted to give him.</p><p>But first… just a touch of play…</p><p>Emerald eyes set alive with an inner glow caught and held your own eyes and to torture you move, he kicked his shoes aside and let his hips sway as he walked to your position on the bed.  “See something you like?”  His voice went straight from your ears and redirected south like a parachuter plummeting through the air to the ground at inhuman speeds.  That bomb of lust that was forever set and waiting for him, started a rapid countdown and as he slid to his knees at your feet, it detonated.  </p><p>Your thighs quivered despite the fact that they weren’t supporting your weight, and your features were absolutely dazed while gazing at your lover.  Eleven years…</p><p>Eleven years of loving, fighting, yelling, laughing, and so much more, and it wasn’t until this single, solitary instant, that you realized he was your whole entire world.  “Iggy…”  Your fingertips ached to press into his skin, to feel his muscles draw taut and tight under you as you explored, but if you reached out to touch him it would break the spell…</p><p>And you weren’t ready for that just yet…</p><p>***</p><p>Ignis watched you quietly with a hint of amusement dancing through the emerald orbs he held onto you with, but there was more lust than anything.  You had not been the only one watching and reminiscing tonight.  But then his thoughts were never far from you no matter the occasion.</p><p>Tonight, as the Tenebraean Queen, your queen, and the King of Lucis, his King, met in Altissa to ring in the holidays with sermons and speeches for the people of Eos, he had stood at his King’s side but kept you in his sights.  Swathed in silken robes that was a testament to your station, brilliant crimson red as an ode to Bahamut, you were an angel that had stepped from the Beyond to offer blessings.  </p><p>All of those curves that he had become well acquainted with by this point in your lengthy relationship, those folds and pleats of fabric reminded him that it had been far too long since he revisited their dips and valleys.  Duty and business forced the two of you to conform to a time constraint that neither of you controlled, but right now he was free as were you.</p><p>It was more than time for him to go on a journey.  First, the robes had to be removed so that he could offer proper worship.  Thick black lashes batted up at you, his eyes forever trained on yours, even as he bent down and pressed a kiss to each bare thigh that he had uncovered with careful fingertips.  “I love you so, my Darling.”  The words tasted foreign amongst the flavors of formal words he had been forced to speak, but just like honey, they coated his taste buds and left him wanting so much more.</p><p>The taste of your skin called to him as he nuzzled against your thighs, daring to drag his slightly imperfect nose up to the apex of your thighs which made you twitch up against him.  “It’s been too long hasn’t it?”  OF course it had.  He knew it had.  That’s why he groaned against your lap when your fingers slid into the gelled dirty blond strands that had been styled for the evening.  When your nails scratched the skin of his scalp and your knuckles contracted into a fist so that you could tug, he almost lost his mind.<br/>
He loved his hair pulled, not so sharp that it was malicious, but enough so that it burned deliciously against his scalp.  Such an action forced him to slow down and indulge in his surroundings, and you only ever did it when you were desperate for him, or so lost to the moment that passion overwhelmed you.  He adored those moments because you just released your inhibitions and lived in the moment, absorbing everything he had to give you and more.</p><p>That’s all Ignis had ever wanted in this life, was to find someone who could match him wit for wit, and stand up to him when he became overbearing instead of placating his intelligence and bowing down under the pressure of his stature.  You never did those things from the very first day and it had put the two of you at odds for quite some time, until he realized that his ‘hate’ was immense attraction and one day everything came together.</p><p>By came together, it meant that the two of you had gotten into a shouting match, something Ignis rarely ever succumbed to, and then before either of you knew what was happening, clothes were flying and he was inside of you.  That first time had been incredible.  Despite the rush to be skin to skin, the second the two of you came together, time halted.  Completely in synch, Ignis slowed his thrusts to deep, penetrative strokes that left you gasping for air as he drank in the kisses so readily flowing from your lips.  That hard exterior you wore for the masses was gone…</p><p>And there in his arms you allowed yourself to feel and come completely undone as a testament to his strength and love.  In turn, he submitted his body to your pleasure and knew that he would never want another.  Eleven years later and he couldn’t imagine his life without you.</p><p>Especially on Christmas.  That’s when the two of you finally got together after all, so the day was special to you both.  “Tell me what you want.”  The warmth in his tone bottomed out to something deep, guttural, and it made your body tighten in pleasant anticipation.  </p><p>Him.  It was always him.  In the middle of the night when you woke from a nightmare, only his arms would do to hide in and push away the fears.  On those hard mornings when getting out of bed was an impossibility, it was this man’s strength that dragged you from the warm covers and out into the sunshine.  In the evenings, it was him that you rushed home to, unable to go another second without basking in the beauty of his smile and hearing his voice whisper your name like a prayer to the Gods as if to offer thanks that you were with him once more.</p><p>He knew all of this because you had told him, and because he too felt this way every time you returned to his life no matter the length of the absence.  He was only ever at his very best when you were at his side.  Nuzzling deeper into your lap, striving for a hit of your scent that was starting to saturate your panties, another groan ripped from his parched throat as you tugged him up to your lips and devoured his mouth with a fervor.</p><p>Hot and passionate, but still indulging that slow burn of pleasure that the two of you live for, the strength in his knees push his body forward against yours and together, you tumble to the bed in a billow of red silk.  Ripping away to gaze at the picture perfect moment for his eyes alone, Ignis shakes his head and smiles.  “Gods you are the most gorgeous sight.”</p><p>“Eleven years later?”  You murmur with a ridiculous blush coloring your round face in a way that makes his cock twitch beneath the tight fabric of his dress slacks.  </p><p>“And twenty years from now…”  It’s a promise that he will not let falter.  How could he when each year, no matter what new scar you carry or new line that comes with aging that graces your flesh, that light in your eyes becomes even more luminous.  And it is just for him.  How could he even think to not love you with such an honest, open show of love and devotion?</p><p>Your fingertips slide down the planes of solid muscle, up the inside of his ribs, and at long last they take their final tour of Ignis’ luscious torso.  Each and every line, mole and disfiguration that came with time and war, are worshipped by the tips of your nails due to the occupation of our lips with his, and it is as your thighs slide apart and the air becomes charged that he reacts.</p><p>“Darling…”  Its grunted against the slope of your throat, desperate with an unspoken need that you immediately seek to rectify.  With one hand against his cheek and the other working its way rapidly down your bodies and between your lush thighs, the tear of fabric can be heard and Ignis can not be more relieved.  “You’re sure?”  His hands are at his belt, ripping and tugging apart the button and just as his cock springs free, he feels your breath against his ear and he’s back in that kitchen all of those years ago.</p><p>“I want you inside of me Ignis.  Please… I need it.  I need you.”  Your back snaps and the final words shorts out in your mouth as he surges all the way to the hilt inside of you, pausing momentarily to get a grip on his senses now that you are clenching and squeezing around him.  How long has it been now?  A month?  Perhaps two?</p><p>Either way, for him some days a few hours is far too long to go without your heat strangling his shaft and the warmth of your body melting into his.  “Stay with me Iggy…”  You plead against his ear lobe, licking the little bit of flesh which does not help him calm down.</p><p>Gritting his teeth and dropping his forehead against your lips, he nods and eases up to his knees.  Deep and slow… just this side of rough…</p><p>It’s how you both like it.</p><p>It’s naughty and animalistic, but it rips apart the barriers humanity and society place on you so that the two of you can merely exist in bliss.  There are no expectations save to the ones you have for each other.  “Goddess…”  He whispers through his teeth as his eyes blow wide to drown in the image of you beneath him.</p><p>Soft hair pillowed behind your head and caressing the length of your cheeks, it is all the red silk that shrouds and yet completely shows off your body that does him in.  He’s defiling you and it is only because you allow it.  What is more, you are thoroughly enjoying your fall from grace and calling out to him to continue.  To claim you.</p><p>Your thighs lock up around his, driving Ignis deeper than before but his pace does not increase or grow slower, just the angle and harshness alter.  It’s all that you needed, because your fingers are tightening over his shoulder blade, the other on the back of his head in the short hairs that tickle his neck.  When you begin to whisper your delight, pleading for more and more, he knows that you are almost at that beautiful end.  “Come for me my Darling.  Come… You’re beautiful.  My Goddess.  My everything.  I love you so… only you.  For this life and the next…”  He whimpered desperately, trying to cling to sanity and not fall before you had reached your own end, which was nearly impossible with the way your sheath was shuddering around his rock hard length.</p><p>Slipping to his elbows, Ignis began to rotate his hips so as to stroke the little engorged bud waiting for attention.  “IGNIS!”  The sound came seconds after the vice grip you put on him with your entire body and try as he might, he could not hold on.</p><p>Falling against you with his hips striving for the final few thrusts, your lover felt his orgasm ripped out of his sweaty, shaky body.  It never lasted long when the two of you were like this…</p><p>But neither of you needed it to.  “Oh Darling… that was…”</p><p>“Perfect.”  You supplied for the both of you, nuzzling into the messy fray of burnished gold beneath your chin.  It was always perfect with Ignis even when it wasn’t.  Even when it was sloppy and mess if not a little stupid at times.</p><p>You were humans in a very real relationship and while not everything was romance novel quality, neither of you expected that to be the outcome in your relationship.  The only thing the two of you needed was the aftermath when sweet words of love and promise were spoken.</p><p>As they had been that first night.  And just as they were yet again, this night.</p><p>"Happy anniversary my love,"  Ignis murmured happily against your neck, kissing the skin beneath his lips before lifting himself up enough so that he could look into your eyes.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Iggy."  You replied with a smile on your face, stroking back his wayward bangs before your hand cupped the side of his face and implored him to give you another kiss.</p><p>Which he did of course.  He never could deny you.  What was more... he never really wanted to.  He was a man dedicated to service afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>